In a case of an electronic device such as a notebook-type personal computer including a display part and a main body part including a keyboard, a housing of the display part is coupled to a housing of the main body part by a hinge device in an openable and closable manner. The hinge device is provided to a portion being a center of closing and opening the two housings. When the electronic device is not used, the display part is closed by the hinge device and overlaps with the main body part. With this, the electronic device can be folded to a compact size.
In recent years, display technology has been developed, and a so-called frame width of four sides of a screen has a tendency of being reduced to substantially zero. In a case of a notebook-type personal computer including a display part having such substantially-zero frame width, when the notebook-type personal computer is designed with the known hinge device, the following two problems may arise.
As for the first problem, as illustrated in FIG. 11A, in an open state, when a display part 102 is provided on a far side of a main body part 101 including a keyboard, a lower end portion of a screen of the display part 102 is covered by the main body part 101.
Further, as for the second problem, as illustrated in FIG. 11B, under a state in which the display part 102 is in an open state, a hinge device 103 is visible between the main body part 101, including the keyboard, and the display part 102.
In view of this, to solve those problems, for example, a hinge disclosed in PTL 1 is known.
As illustrated FIG. 12A and FIG. 12B, a hinge 200 disclosed in PTL 1 is inserted in a main body part 201 including a keyboard when a display part 202 is in an open state. In this state, the hinge 200 is invisible.